Entre rêves et réalité
by Calliope L
Summary: Ben vous allez voir, il est court en plus [One Shot]


**Titre** : Entre rêves et réalité.  
**Auteur** : Calliope  
**Base** : Gundam Wing/Rituel de Chair de Graham Masterton.  
**Genre** : Angst, mise en abîme, tournage en bourrique, peut-être un peu gore…  
**Pairing** : 1+2.  
**Disclaimer** : Les bishis ne sont pas à moi, le passage hyper bien non plus, il vient de Rituel de chair de Graham Masterton (je le remercie vivement pour ses magnifiques bouquins qu'il nous offre !).Ce fic fut écrit dans des circonstances bizarres : une autoroute la nuit, un chat errant, Akasha qui a manqué de l'écraser au sortir d'une aire d'autoroute – meuh non Kasha tu conduis pas si mal que ça…-, une longue épopée pour monter à Paris en somme…. Bref je ne vais pas continuer à vous prendre la tête avec cette histoire et je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Enjoy reading !

**Entre Rêves et Réalité.**

- C'est carrément DE-GUEU ! C'est pas croyable l'imagination que pouvait avoir ce gars ! s'exclama le pilote de DeathScythe en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur le dos.  
- Hn ? s'enquit le pilote du 01 sans se détourner de son rapport.  
- Le nouveau bouquin avant colonisation que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans une bibliothèque d'OZ.  
- Tu devrais arrêter de taxer des choses inutiles à OZ, soupira Heero.  
- Ça t'est utile à toi ! se défendit le natté.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben oui, expliqua avec le plus grand sérieux du monde son vis-à-vis, pendant que je lis au moins je te fous la paix !  
- Comme en ce moment ? souligna Heero avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.  
- Voui ! Mais, franchement, ce passage est vraiment prenant, déclara le natté en se relevant d'un coup, faisant de ce fait sursauter son compagnon de chambre.  
- C'est quoi le titre du bouquin ?  
- Rituel de chair de Graham Masterton.  
- Et tu oses lire un livre avec un nom pareil ?  
- Ben vi.  
- Je te préviens, si tu cauchemardes, je te balance par la fenêtre !  
- Heerooooo !

Ne pouvant résister aux yeux que lui faisait le pilote, ou plutôt cherchant désespérément à finir son rapport dans le calme, Heero capitula.

- Bon vas-y, lis-le moi ton passage.

N'osant pas laisser passer cette occasion en or de détourner Heero de ses habitudes mortellement ennuyeuses, Duo s'exécuta.

**« Charlie fit une prière muette. Puis il agrippa le scalpel et traça d'une main hésitante un cercle à la base de son annulaire. Ce fut à peine si le sang coula ; mais ça faisait sacrément mal. Tous les occupants de la pièce l'observaient en silence.  
Il serra les dents et entailla profondément le dessus de son doigt. A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit presque aucune douleur, mais la sensation de l'acier aiguisé touchant son os nu le fit tressaillir. …  
La main de Charlie était secouée par de violents tremblements, mais il savait à présent qu'il avait dépassé le point de non-retour. Il taillada le côté de son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de nouveau la lame buter sur l'os. Puis il leva sa main et fit une coupure de l'autre côté de l'annulaire, puis en dessous, tandis que le sang coulait de sa blessure comme de l'eau hors d'un joint de tuyau mal serré. Il reposa le scalpel ensanglanté sur la table et saisit son annulaire, tirant légèrement sur la chair afin de s'assurer qu'elle était coupée jusqu'à l'os sur le pourtour. Il pouvait en fait apercevoir sa phalange, et il fut surpris devoir à quel point elle était blanche, aussi blanche que l'os d'un authentique squelette. …  
Il prit la petite scie. Grimaçant, il en posa la lame sur la plaie ouverte de son doigt. Lorsqu'il la sentit toucher l'os, il hésita et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers M. Fontenot. …  
Charlie retira la scie, puis il la fit râper contre sa phalange. …  
Mécaniquement, Charlie entreprit de scier sa phalange, encore et encore. La douleur était insoutenable, mais les vibrations des dents de scie que ses nerfs transmettaient le long de sa main et de son avant-bras gauches étaient encore pires. Il scia, scia, puis sentit la main de Xavier sur son épaule. …  
Charlie regarda fixement sa main gauche. Son annulaire était complètement détaché et gisait entre son médius et son auriculaire, formant avec eux un angle bizarre, comme un faux doigt qu'on aurait acheté dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. »**

©©©©©©©©©©

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
- Duo… Duo réveille-toi ! lança une voix affolée.  
- Mon doigt, mon doigt… j'ai mal.  
- C'est normal, on a dû te l'amputer.  
- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Pendant la mission tu t'es blessé à l'auriculaire assez sérieusement et pour éviter qu'il ne s'infecte et que tu attrapes la gangrène, on a dû t'opérer.  
- …  
- Duo ? Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Duo ? Duooooo ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu étais en train de me dire quelque chose et tu t'es arrêté soudainement, puis tu as commencé à te balancer en te tenant la main et en prononçant des phrases quasi inaudibles.

Duo regarda ses mains encore tremblantes puis se retourna vers Heero qui attendait qu'il ait repris ses esprits avant de poursuivre leur discussion.

- Ça va aller ?  
- Oui oui… Euh mais tu sors ?  
- Ben tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qu'on devait aller à l'hosto ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? T'as pas l'air malade.  
- Ben, répondit Heero en le regardant bizarrement, comme s'il venait de débarquer ou qu'il s'était mis une dizaine de rails dans la tête, tu dois aller faire don de ton auriculaire.  
- Hein ? T'es sérieux là ?  
- Duo ! le sermonna Heero, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié la promesse que tu as faite ?  
- A qui ?  
- Au petit garçon à l'hôpital. Tu lui as dit que tu lui en ferais don, déclara le pilote du Wing en se massant les tempes, Maintenant ça suffit, on y va !

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient silencieusement dans la rue.  
Duo, tout à ses pensées, ne fit pas attention et percuta de plein fouet un passant qui le gratifia de joyeux mais néanmoins exotiques adjectifs.  
Duo se retourna pour s'excuser quand soudain :

- DUO ! Putain mais qu'est-ce tu fous, bon sang de bon soir ? Dépêche-toi de stopper l'hémorragie avant de t'évanouir. Heero a déjà récupéré ton doigt. Dépêchez-vous d'aller dans le bloc opératoire sinon la greffe deviendra impossible !

©©©©©©©©©©

Duo avait le regard fixé sur son bandage.  
La greffe avait échouée.  
Le morceau de doigt avait commencé à pourrir et son organisme avait rejeté le greffon. Aucune solution n'avait été envisageable si ce n'était de réopérer pour enlever la chair pour éviter que l'infection ne se propage à la main entière.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !  
- Duo, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bah je me sens un peu diminué mais sinon ça va… Oh c'est pour moi le cadeau ? fit-il en voyant que son visiteur tenait entre les mains un petit paquet coloré.  
- Hai. C'est un bouquin. Je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser.  
- Mici Heero. Doooonne. Rituel de Chair. Graham Masterton. Ça à l'air marrant… commenta-t-il en regardant le pauvre livre de poche sous toutes les coutures. Heeroooo…  
- Duo ! Réveille-toi !  
- Hmmm… Keskispass ?  
- Tu me lisais un passage de ton bouquin débile et tu t'es endormi. Tu n'arrêtai pas de te débattre dans ton sommeil et t'as même essayer de m'étrangler, résuma Heero en se massant la gorge où on pouvait apercevoir des empreintes de doigts violacées.  
- Mes doigts ? Ils sont…  
- Après s'être lassés de m'étrangler ils se sont réfugiés sous mon débardeur, le coupa net Heero, passablement harassé par la situation. Et si tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe un par un, tu ferais mieux de les virer de là, et plus vite que ça !  
- Chef, oui chef ! lança Duo avant de s'exécuter, sachant Heero capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Après s'être assuré que Duo allait enfin lui foutre la paix et estimant qu'il avait accompli sa BA au moins pour les dix prochaines années à venir en l'écoutant lire, Heero se replongea dans la rédaction de ses rapports.

OWARI  
-Le 18 juin 2004 et le 12/13 avril 2005-

Calliope : Ben voilà, en fait il suffisait juste que je me motive.  
Duo : Tu as quand même mis le temps… Au fait, il est si génial que ça, ce bouquin ?  
Calliope : Oui, il est dément ! Mais bon vu que j'ai énormément d'imagination, t'imagine ce qu'a dû donner ce passage sur mes nerfs, nan ?  
Duo : Assez. Mais de toute façon c'est un style assez bizarre.  
Calliope : De quoi le bouquin ? Je trouve pas moi.  
Duo : Nan je parlais de ton fic.  
Calliope : Ah ouais, tu vas voir, tu vas souffrir dans le prochain……  
Duo : Elles disent toutes ça… Lecteurs, reviews ?


End file.
